Lo aprendí de ti
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Contigo aprendí a amar de una manera que nunca, me enseñaste el amor incondicional...pero nunca me enseñaste a estar sin ti. Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Trama mía " Este fic participa en el reto #24 "Día de los enamorados", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" Personajes y lugares J.K. Rowling Trame solo mia


_**Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Trama mía**_

 _ **" Este fic participa en el reto #24 "Día de los enamorados", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

" **Lo aprendí de ti"**

No quería lastimarla, porque en verdad la quería como no quiso a nadie, pero no podía seguir con ella y con la otra mujer. Esa mujer que desde hace un par de meses con la que se veía a espaldas de Hermione y gastaba todas sus energías sexuales, la que era una diosa en la cama, hermosa, no tenia pudor en nada y lo volvía loco en todos sentidos, sabia que no amaba a esa mujer pero no podía dejar de verla, le encantaba tenerla solo para el y que se deje hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

A pesar de todo se sentía un verdadero patán por dejar a Hermione que era tan dulce y entregada a el "por una vulgar zorra" como la llamó Narcissa al enterarse de los planes de su hijo.

Los Malfoy le tenían cierto aprecio a Hermione aunque al principio de la relación se opusieron, así que le dejaron en claro a Draco que si dejaba a Granger por una mujer que anda de cama en cama se busque un lugar donde vivir pues las puertas de la mansión Malfoy quedarían cerradas para el.

\- Esperaba que recapacites hijo.- Narcissa estaba de pie observando en el marco de la puerta a su hijo empacar las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban en la mansion- Esa mujer solamente quiere tu dinero.

-Ella me quiere madre-

\- Hermione también lo hace.

\- No nos hagamos madre. No toleras a Hermione.

Narcissa sonrió con tristeza

\- Te equivocas. No me molestó en lo absoluto que esa hija de muggles saque tu lado mas humano.

\- Por eso me enamore de ella. Puede sacar lo mejor de la persona mas vil-

\- ¿Y eso donde quedó? ¿Ese amor que decías tenerle?

\- La quiero aún madre.

\- Si la quisieras no la hubieses engañado. Y menos con...- Narcissa hizo una mueca de asco

Draco se preguntó lo mismo que su madre. Si la amaba tanto ¿Porque la traicionó de esa manera?

\- Ella me vuelve loco madre, hace cosas que Hermione no...

\- Me das risa Draco, si eso querías en el callejón Knocturn hay de esas que "vuelven locos" a los magos. Les pagas y ya, no tendrías que terminar tu relación con tu prometida-

\- Esto es mas fuerte que yo madre-

\- Bien hijo, si eso es lo que quieres adelante. Nada mas piensalo bien, Hermione no creo que te perdone esta canallada-

\- Estoy seguro que seré feliz con ...

\- Solo cuidate Draco.

Draco se aproximo a su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no sabia si algún día volvería a verla, se iría al extranjero tal vez a alguna parte de México a vivir con su nueva mujer para evitar chismes y habladurías, con un poco de suerte volverían ya casados. Sabia que esa maldita aventura se salio de control y a diario se quería follar a esa mujer, por eso se volvió loco y optó por tenerla a su lado para el nada más, el rubio sabia muy en el fondo que esa relación estaba basada en el sexo y tarde o temprano se acabaría.

Draco se comporto de la manera mas vil y cruel para terminar a Hermione, ni siquiera le dio la cara. Decidió mandarle una carta donde le decía que no quería ilusionarla mas pero ya no sentía lo mismo por ella y no quería hacerle daño, le deseaba felicidad y agradeciéndole el tiempo con el.

Ese día Hermione llego del trabajo y se encontró su casa casi vacía, su prometido se había llevado todas sus pertenencias y le dejo un sobre dirigido a ella. Ese fue el fin para Hermione, sabia que pasaban un mal momento como pareja pero nunca pensó que Draco optara por abandonarla.

"Y desde este día todo cambio. Tres meses atrás me pidió matrimonio me juró amor eterno y de la noche a la mañana todo se derrumbo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mire alado del costado de mi cama, este yacía vacío una noche atrás había decidido abandonar nuestro hogar sin una razón aparente.."

Fue lo único que Hermione Granger había escrito en su diario personal para después aventarlo contra la pared totalmente desesperada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos por haber llorado tanto. Le había entregado a Draco Malfoy casi dos años de su vida, se esmeraba por el, lo amaba con locura a pesar que el rubio siempre se caracterizó por no ser demasiado afectivo sabia que le quería, solo una mirada suya bastaba para que ella se derritiese por completo y se entregara a el sin pudor ni censura, sin esperar nada a cambio le entrego todo por completo.

Pensándolo mejor Draco tenia raro un par de meses, sus encuentros sexuales habían disminuido y las noches cada vez se hacían mas largas para Hermione esperando una caricia mientras el rubio se ponía a leer algún libro o revisar documentos y al final se daba la vuelta para dormir y Hermione se tragaba sus lágrimas al ser ignorada. Extrañaba esas largas caminatas y escapadas de fin de semana que se daban juntos. Ahora nada de eso existía.

La castaña estaba hecha un ovillo en su oscura habitación. No quería salir de ahí a ninguna costa solo quería verlo, que le diera la explicación sobre su abandono aquel que la estaba matando por dentro. Sabia que sus amigos la habían estado buscando pues desde aquel día su ánimo cayo en picada y no asistía al trabajo ni a visitar a su madre.

De la nada su mundo se derrumbó, había pasado dos semanas y Draco no daba señales de vida, no se explicaba como pudo superar el amor que decía tenerle de la noche a la mañana.

Una mañana mientras estaba en el sofá de su sala con una montaña de sabanas cubriéndole por completo oyó el chirrido de la puerta se destapo como pudo para ver a Draco a la cara y le de una explicación de lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero en vez de encontrar a su rubio ex novio, se encontraba plantado frente a ella con una tímida sonrisa su amigo incondicional Harry Potter con una bolsa que parecía contener comida.

El pelinegro sin esperar se acercó a ella y la abrazo como si de una bebé se tratara, no le dijo nada solamente dejo que todas sus lágrimas contenidas terminaran de salir y se aferró a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Harry todo el rato estuvo acariciándola sin reprocharle nada, ni decirle el inevitable "Te lo dije" que luchaba por salir de los labios del azabache.

\- Vamos a comer, luces muy flaca-

\- No tengo hambre Harry.-

Harry fruncio el ceño, todo a su alrededor era un verdadero desastre no encontraba ningún espacio de la casa que estuviera en orden.

\- Traje hamburguesas, tus favoritas y...traen papitas- río Harry

Hermione sonrió, ese chico en verdad la conocía perfectamente.

\- Gracias Harry. Creí que estabas en Irlanda

\- Decidí regresar, tu me necesitas mas Herms. Eres lo mas importante para mi- Los ojos de Harry miraron a su amiga con ternura

\- Pero Harry, lo que no querias era ver a Ginny con su nuevo novio...por eso decidiste irte pera no lastimarte al verlos-

\- Es hora de superar esto Hermione, superemos ambos a las personas que nos dañaron-

Harry le tendió su mano y ella lo estrecho gustosa

\- De acuerdo Harry.

Desde aquel día Hermione dejo a un lado su aislamiento social y día por día luchaba por superar su ruptura con Draco con la ayuda de Harry que siempre era tan atento con ella.

Regresó de nuevo al trabajo y poco a poco empezó sus actividades normales como salir con Ron y Luna o a cenar con Harry.

* Un año después*

Un viernes le toco salir temprano del trabajo y decidió ir al callejón Diagon por unas cosas que necesitaba en la droguería, luego de mirar con nostalgia los anillos de compromiso en una joyería imaginando tal vez que uno de esos Draco le hubiese regalado, pero suspiro y siguió caminando cuando alguien le tapó los ojos, angustiada se viró sujetando aquellas manos tan conocidas y sonrió al ver a Harry. El moreno muy feliz le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, ella pareció muy sorprendida y se ruborizó de inmediato, cada día que pasaba le incomodaba en cierta forma la compañía de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Que haces por aquí Harry?- sonrió Hermione feliz

\- Me dijo Ron que saliste temprano y me imagine que estarías haciendo compras. Vamos te invito a comer algo, ¿Aceptas?

\- Pero claro.-

Harry abrazó a su mejor amiga, ambos caminaron calle abajo con las manos entrelazadas, mirándose de vez en cuando muy contentos.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy exclusivo y los hicieron pasar inmediatamente, era obvio que Harry tenia reservación. Los condujeron a una parte privada del restaurante muy elegante, sobre la mesa reposaba un florero con unos jazmines que tanto gustaban a Hermione, la castaña estaba perpleja de todo aquello.

-¿Celebramos algo?-

\- Digamos que es una ocasión especial para mi.

\- Dime, Harry-

El azabache tomo las manos de Hermione y la miro directamente a los ojos. Parecía mas nervioso de la cuenta

\- Ya no quiero ser tu amigo hermosa. - Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero Harry le hizo señas para que se callara- quiero decirte que estoy enamorado de ti. Y me gustaría que lo intentaramos, si tu quieres-

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas feliz por la declaración, hace mucho que dejo de ver a Harry como un simple amigo. El siempre estaba para ella en sus momentos difíciles sin importarle nada el estaba ahí para protegerla.

\- No llores, sino quieres no importa- dijo Harry poniéndose triste.

\- Si quiero Harry, vamos a intentarlo-

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Jamas estuve más segura.

Harry le beso ambas manos, ambos sabían que todo su pasado quedaba atrás y estaban listos para iniciar juntos una nueva vida.

Para brindar Harry pidió el vino de elfo mas exclusivo de la casa y pcomieron una deliciosa pasta de camarones con aderezo, platicaron bastante sobre sus planes. Esa tarde para ellos fue inolvidable...

\- Gracias Harry la tarde de hoy, en verdad la pase muy bien - Harry se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de casa de Hermione, despidiéndose.

\- Gracias a ti Hermione por aceptarme-

Harry la tomó por la cintura, le acarició su cabello y con lentitud acerco su rostro al de su ahora novia para darle un beso ansioso que tal vez pedía mas, Hermione lo acepto gustosa y se dejo llevar, y no se separaron después de un par de minutos.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme- susurro Harry

\- No, Harry. Quedate esta noche...

Habían pasado dos años y aun a Hermione le dolía acordarse de lo que Draco le hizo pero ya era menos doloroso que al principio, en todos ese tiempo el nunca la buscó ni siquiera tuvo el detalle darle una explicación real de su abandono. Ahora estaba plenamente feliz y enamorada de Harry

\- Hermione, ¿Quieres venir esta noche a mi casa? ¡Es cumpleaños de Rolf!

\- Si, claro. Le diré a Harry para ir juntos.

\- Me alegra que Harry y tu estén saliendo, se ven lindos.

\- Gracias Luna.

\- ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad? ¡Se ven tan bien!

\- Por supuesto que lo quiero mucho-

\- ¿Y por Draco no sientes nada?-

Hermione río

\- No Luna, ya no. Aunque no lo creas me enamoré de Harry por muchas cosas. Es un ser humano extraordinario

\- Que bueno Hermione porque Draco esta de regreso. Y ya se porque término su relación contigo.

A Hermione se le acelero el corazón. Por primera vez desde hace mucho sintió angustia y con miedo

\- Dime porque.

Luna sonrió con tristeza

\- Te dejó por Ginny. Así de sencillo.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿COMO LO SABES?!

\- Vi a la señora Weasley y se desahogo conmigo, Ginny llego esta mañana a su casa. Parece que termino su relación con Draco.

\- No es posible. ¿Como pudieron hacernos esto?.

\- Mantente tranquila. Si dices que no te importa no deberías preocuparte.

\- Tienes razón Luna.

\- Te espero esta noche en mi casa-

Pasaron varios días en los que Hermione vivía con el miedo de encontrarse a Draco en algún lugar pero afortunadamente no pasó.

Hasta un día en especial donde tuvo muchísimo trabajo y regresaba a casa cansada por tantos papeleos y juicios.

Al ingresar a su departamento casi le da un infarto, encontró a la persona a la que mas temía ver, no por miedo sino porque le removía muchos sentimientos. Draco se encontraba de pie en su sala tan atractivo como siempre aunque parecía mas delgado, sonrió al verla entrar

-Hola Hermione-

Ella estaba horrorizada, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir a contra de su voluntad, aun le dolía verlo después del tiempo separados.

\- No tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡Vete!, ¿Como te atreves a entrar así?

\- Pensé que si te esperaba en la puerta no me dejarias entrar-

\- Pensaste bien. ¡Ahora vete!

Los ojos grises miraron los castaños con mucha tristeza y culpa. Odiaba verla llorar y se torturo al pensar como habrá sufrido por su abandono.

\- No me iré hasta hablar contigo-

\- ¿Ginebra sabe que estas aquí?-

Esas palabras le cayó a Draco como balde de agua fría

-¿Lo..lo sabias?-

\- Si, era evidente. Los dos desaparecieron a la vez-

\- Perdoname Hermione, no debí dejarte así mi amor-

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte Draco, el daño esta hecho.

-Perdoname por favor. Desde ese día no vivo en paz, perdoname amor eso no fue lo que esperaba...

Y entonces Draco hizo algo que Hermione nunca imaginó. Se puso de rodillas a sus pies y se abrazo a ella como si de un niño se tratase y se soltó a llorar como nunca lo hizo.

\- ¿Que haces?¡No! ¡Levantate!..

\- Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname Herms...Fui un estúpido jamas debí abandonarte...

Hermione lo ayudo a ponerse en pie

\- Olvidalo Draco, estas perdonado. Sigue tu vida así como yo con la mía. Si te fue mal con Ginny ese no es asunto mio.

-Hermione perdoname. Regresa conmigo por favor, esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario...

\- Te di bastante tiempo de explicarme y nunca regresaste a darme una explicación ni siquiera tuviste el valor de terminar conmigo a la cara. No sabes cuantas noches te lloré, cuanto tarde en salir de esta depresión pero tuve alguien muy especial que me ayudó en esto. Han pasado tres años Draco, no estas arrepentido de corazón

Draco soltó un par de lagrimas, cerro los ojos mirando al techo.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

\- No solo eso Draco, lo amo. Esa persona me hizo sonreir de nuevo y sentirme segura luego de tu partida.

\- Me alegra oír eso, al menos tu seras feliz.

\- También puedes serlo Draco solo un consejo, no le hagas lo que a mi.

Ahora vete, Harry debe estar por venir

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Harry!? ¿Harry Potter?

\- El mismo. Ahora vete.

\- Bien, espero que Potter pueda hacerte feliz. Lo dudo Hermione tu me amas y siempre me amarás.

El rubio se marchó de aquel departamento para nunca volver. Pudo ver ante sus ojos como la mujer de su vida al pasar el tiempo se casaba y tenia su primera hija con su enemigo eterno, Harry Potter y era inmensamente feliz.

Y para su pesar su madre siempre tuvo la razón...

Hola! Espero les haya gustado

Reviews?


End file.
